Bella's Diary
by MarvelousTransformer
Summary: This Isn't Happening. A Story in which Bella Swan discovers she isn't exactly who she thought she was and her journey through it with her family and friends along for the ride to help her.


Bella's Diary

_Rachel Bilson as Isabella Swan_

**Summary:**_ ❝This Isn't Happening.❞_

_A Story in which Bella Swan discovers she isn't exactly who she thought she was and her journey through it with her family and friends along for the ride to help her._

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

Isabella Swan is the biological daughter of Hayley Marshall and Klaus Mikaelson.  
>Isabella's birth was do to her mother being held against her will and forced to deliver her inside the supposed safety of a church. But of course her father came to save both her and Hayley but failed by the time Klaus had arrived Isabella had already been born and once Hayley asked to hold her daughter showing her to Klaus what they'd brought into this world one of the witches slit her throat. After a long day of fighting the witches to get back their daughter newly turned hybrid Hayley and Klaus returned to New Orleans and decided the only way their daughter would ever be safe from people as vindictive as the witches was to make it seem as though she was killed in the attack on the two remaining Mikaelson brothers. After the faking of her death Klaus entrusted the safety of his daughter life in his sisters hands. Two months after Rebekah had taken her niece to a New York City while getting her ready of bed Rebekah was attacked by local vampires,werewolves and witches who took Hope and left. Charlie Swan and his wife of the time Renee were apart of the witches coven and when they saw that they were going to kill the Innocent child they saved her from their coven knowing very well that if their coven was to find them Isabella and them would be as good as dead. Growing up with do divorced parents wasn't exactly easy on Isabella but when her mother Renee gets remarried to a younger guy named Phil Dwyer. Isabella decides that they will want sometime to themselves as a new married couple and moves to Forks,Washington to live with her father Charlie. While in Forks Isabella meets and falls deeply in love with Edward Cullen who turned out to be a cold one which is a bread of vampire and her best friend from childhood Jacob Black who loved her as well as Edward did turned out to be a werewolf. For Isabella things started to go pretty good after finding out their secrets but that was until three nomad vampires James,Laurent and Victoria rolled into town. While playing a baseball game with the Cullen's James smelt Isabella's blood and because he was a tracker he wouldn't stop until he had her which ended with Isabella going to Seattle to meet James and almost dying but thanks to Edward and his family she was saved before she could be turned into a cold one {only affected her because she's half werewolf and she wouldn't have turned or died}. A year after that all blow over Alice Cullen throw Isabella a surprise birthday party which she didn't really want and all was going well until Isabella got a paper cut which caused Jasper Hale Alice's mate and a member of the Cullen clan to try and attack Isabella. Three days after this Edward decided that Isabella wasn't right for their world and dumped her in the woods leaving Riley Biers an ex boyfriend of Isabella's who she hadn't told Edward about and was back in town from college to find her passed out in the woods. Of course Riley took Isabella back to her fathers house and returned back home but the weeks that followed he along with his brother Ethan and Jacob Black helped Isabella move on from Edward and become more strong and well grounded so that no one like Edward or any guy for that matter could ever hurt her the way he had again. Having Riley back was like a blessing to Isabella although she didn't feel anything for him he was still a good friend she'd known her whole life and it was good to have him around again. The only reason he never really visited Forks was to avoid seeing her which was good they'd gotten passed it but a week after Riley returned back to Seattle for college he disappeared leaving Ethan and his parents broke lucky Isabella was about as broke as Ethan was over this and over time through the many search parties and dead ends involving Riley. Isabella and Ethan somehow managed to fall in love and because of this Jacob Black snapped cursing out Isabella for choosing the wrong people all the time and never talking to her again. Still coping with the disappearance of Riley and losing Jacob Isabella returned to school only to have almost all her friends except Angela hate her and ignore her which lead to her only having Angela as a friend. So far Isabella's life is fine even though she has yet to be told that she is the daughter of the original hybrid.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So What do you guy's think so far should I contiune or what?<strong>


End file.
